Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!/Transcript
Jake: "Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!" Transcript Scene: The Jolly Roger's afloat on rough waves, splashing and rocking the ship as a storm begins to develop Mr. Smee: Oh, carefully there boys. The cap'n has had that treasure chest ever since he was a wee pirate lad. and Sharky carrying a chest out onto the deck from Captain Hook's cabin Hook: And it holds some of me most valuable treasures. onto the scene Sharky: Like golden gold? Bones: And jewels, shiny and sparkly-like? Hook: Oh, much more valuable than that. the chest and pulls out a rusty trumpet 'Tis me trumpet! One of the very first treasures I ever found. a discordant note and gives a inspective glare at it. wind starts howling, blowing strongly down on the crew Sharky: Storm's a-brewin'! onto his hat crashes as the storm rocks the Jolly Roger side to side, sending Captain Hook with several things on deck to the side Hook: Ah! Me treasure! to the rail, loses his grip on the trumpet as it falls overboard into the sea changes to Pirate Island where Jake, Cubby, Izzy and Skully are out on the water, wavesurfing on their boards Jake: Waves away! Cubby: Gangway! Izzy: Yay-hay! Laughs Jake: Whoo-hoo! Laughs Cubby: Look alive, me hearties! A ship's coming in. A ship in a bottle! to a floating bottle up of the bottle showing an oil lamp-shaped sailboat inside. The bottle washes up to shore Jake: Cool! Let's check it out! and the other surf onto shore sees Captain Hook and Mr. Smee on deck of the Jolly Roger Hook: Gasps Those puny pirates have found something. through his spyglass at the beach where Jake's crew is Methinks it's me treasured trumpet! Smee: Cap'n, do you really think it's... Hook: Captain Hook does not need to think! Mr. Smee I am certain they have found me trumpet! You know what to do, boys. Sharky & Bones: Set sail for Pirate Island! loose the sails changes back to Pirate Island where Jake, Cubby, Izzy and Skully check out the ship-in-a-bottle Jake: I wonder how long this ship-in-a-bottle's been floating. up the bottle and brushes off the sand gold swirl of light spins around and the cork pops off on its own. Light blue smoke swirls out of the bottle to Jake's amazement as a young man flys out of the bottle Pip: Whoo-hoo! It sure is great to be free! stretched out as he loops around in the air, leaving a blue smoke trail There's never enough room in that bottle! Ha-ha! Izzy: Shiver me timbers! Who are you? beside her crewmates gleefully Pip: I'm Pip, the Pirate Genie. down and changes his smokey tail into legs to the crew Jake: You're a genuine genie? Pip: One hundred percent, through and through! From me head to me toes! to his head and left boot Cubby: Wow! Are you the kind of genie that makes wishes come true? Pip: Aye, but not just any old wishes. I'm a pirate genie. And that means I make wishes for treasure come true! back to his smoky tail and flips into the air singing "What Be Your Wish" Pip: "I'm a genuine genie of the pirate sort, and poofs in front of the crew And I grant treasure-wishes, For galleons, jewels or gold doubloons, briefly materializing what he said Or a tail like a mermaid fish's. his tail like a mermaid's I never met a matey on the Never Sea, Or anywhere else at that, around with Skully playfully Who didn't have a hundred treasure wishes, Under their pirate hat, materialize a captain's hat for his own head What be your wish? around and points to the crew Jake, Cubby & Izzy: Your treasure wish. a group circle wave with their arms Pip: What be your wish? on the sand as his tail changes to legs again Jake, Cubby & Izzy: Your treasure wish. a group pose with Skully Pip: You can wish for treasure great or grand, 'Cause your wish be my command. up to the crew then takes up into the air with his smoke tail ends; scene changing back onto Jake's crew Jake: Yoo-hoo! Cubby: Awesome! Izzy: Yippee! cheering with excitement Cubby: I want a hang-glider that can turn into a sail wagon. Jake: I want a skateboard ramp taller than Never-Ever Peak Mountain! Izzy: I want a music box that plays every song! Skully: And I want a box of crackers that's never empty... blurring out what they wanted to wish for Pip: Whoa. whoa! Hold onto your bandanas! his arms down sideways while backing up Cubby: Okay, but let's not hold on too long. I'll probably think of a kajillion more things to wish for. Pip: Oh, no. You see, there be pirate genie-rules to treasure-wishing. The crew that sets me free and keeps a hold of me bottle gets one treasure-wish per matey. And since there be one, two, three, four of ye, four wishes is what ya get. Cubby: Yay-hey! This is gonna be awesome! shows Captain Hook spying on the group from the bushes Hook: Oh, awesome, indeed! Why, my wish has already come true! Gleefully Smee: What wish might that be, cap'n? up from the bushes Hook: That there is a genie who can grant wishes for treasure, and you know how I loves me treasure. Sharky & Bones: Oh, that we do! stand up from the bushes crashes as the winds start to blow fiercely on the beach, Hook's crew shouts as they try to hold out Skully: Storming' crackers! Thar she blows! hard against the wind Pip: Whoa! You said it, feathers! If we don't find cover soon, we'll all be blown away! hard against the wind Jake: To the Hideout, crew! crew clinging to a palm tree, shouting as their dingy lands over on top of them. Jake, his crew and Pip goes into the Hideout's hidden entrance and it shuts close as Hook's crew lifts the dingy off of themselves Smee: Where'd everyone go? around the beach with his crew changes to inside the hideout where Jake and his crew are standing on a shipwreck deck Pip: Hey-a! Nice place you got here, mates. around checking out the place Looks like it has everything a pirate could ever want. on a crow's nest, changing to legs and ride the nest down its mast back to the crew Cubby: Yep, our hideout's pretty fun all right, but can we start making our treasure-wishes? his hand together Pip: lightly Well, might as well try. So... treasure-wish away! up onto the nest's rail Izzy: I treasure-wish for a music box that'll play whatever song I wanna hear! Pip: Uh, OK. Here it goes. a nervous look on his face; jumps onto the deck To the little lady from Never Land, your treasure-wish is my command! holds out her hands as Pip double-claps with his own to grant the wish Izzy: Whoa! spark of smoke and light appear and materialize a frog on Izzy's hands. It croaks and hops away I wasn't expecting that! Pip: Let me try again. again but resulted in a chrous of frogs at the crew's feet, hopping away Oh! Jake: Hey! Izzy: Shiver me toads! Skully: What was that all about? Jake: Pip, is there something wrong? concerned Pip: Well, truth is, there is something wrong. You see, my treasure-wishing power is running out. Cubby: There's gotta be a way for you to get your wishing power back. Pip: There is! The Treasure-Wishing Well. It holds the magic that can help me restore my treasure-wishing power! I've been looking everywhere for it and Never Land is my last hope. Izzy: Pip, do you have any clue where on Never Land the well might be? Pip: I've got a bunch of clues. It's all in the Pirate Genie Code. a floating scroll, showing pictures of the clues as Pip describes them "First you must go somewhere, then find leaves that point the way to a vast giant canyon where the winds blow night and day. Then you'll end up nowhere, and ancient rocks will tell the straight and twisty path to the Treasure-Wishing Well." Jake: Cubby, maybe you can help Pip find the Treasure-Wishing Well. Cubby: Sure thing, Jake. up his map Hey, check this out. layout of Never Land with key landmarks The Pirate Genie Code says that we gotta go somewhere, right? Well, here's a place we've never been to before: the Valley of Somewhere. to the landmark Pip: Wish-tastic! Jake: the audience Mateys, let's help Pip the Pirate Genie get his treasure-wishing power back! Doubloons float up in mid-air Keep a lookout for gold doubloons. Whenever we solve a Pirate Problem together, they'll appear. Then we'll collect 'em and put 'em in our Team Treasure Chest. Skully: Is everybody ready? Jake: I got my sword, and the Pirate Genie's ship-in-a-bottle. Cubby: I got my map! Izzy: And I've got my Pixie Dust! Pip: And I'm ready to get my treasure-wishing power back! and changes into his tail Jake: Then yo-ho, let's go find the Treasure-Wishing Well! changes to outside of Pirate Island. Bucky sails out of its grotto with Jake, Cubby, Izzy onboard and Pip and Skully flying alongside the ship as it sails towards Never Land singing Yo-ho, mateys, away! There'll be treasure and adventure today, Let's go! Heave ho, here we go, Together as a team, Jake and the Never Land Pirates, And me ends pans to the left to show Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones on their dingy, watching Bucky sail off to Never Land Smee: Oh! There goes that plucky Bucky, with the sea pups, oh, and the genie! Laughs Hook: Follow that genie! Smee to row them to Never Land changes to Never Land: Jake, his crew and Pip are walking on a dirt trail Pip: Ah! Once I get me treasure-wishing power back, I'll be as good as new! Cubby: Great! 'Cause I got a big treasure-wish to make! Izzy: What would you wish for, Pip? Pip: No one's ever asked me that before. Hmm... I know! to the air to a ship-shaped cloud I would treasure-wish for a pirate ship big enough so that I could sail the Never Sea and go on adventures, like you mates! back on the ground But a Pirate Genie isn't powerful enough to grant a wish for themselves. Saddened Skully: Rotten berries, that's not fair! Cubby: Heads up, mates! We've reached Somewhere: The Valley of Somewhere. changes to inside the Valley of Somewhere Cubby: But it looks like a whole lot of nothing. Pip: Hold on, Cubby. Remember, "First you must go somewhere, then find leaves that point the way." Izzy: Well, we're somewhere, but there aren't any leaves to point the way. Skully: Ahoy, me hearties! Look! up to the air, overlooking the valley There are drawings of leaves on the ground that point the way out of the valley. Jake: Way to go! We found the leaves that point the way to the Treasure-Wishing Well. And we got three gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go! doubloons Pip: The code said, "First you must go somewhere, then find leaves that point the way to a vast, giant canyon where the winds blow night and day." changes to a vast windy canyon. The group stands over a cliff over the canyon Jake: Looks like this is the place, Pip, a vast giant, windy canyon! Cubby: Whoa! It oughta be called the "Impossible-To-Get-Across Canyon!" Skully: What's the problem? We got Pixie Dust. You guys can just fly across. hard against wind Izzy: No way! The winds are too strong, even for Pixie Dust! dust blows out of Izzy's pouch as she clutches it Cubby: Then how are we gonna get across? Pip: Let me help. I've still got a trick or two up me sleeve. and a flying pirate flag comes out of Pip's bottle Hop on! All aboard my magic flying pirate flag! gets on the flag Jake: All right! Izzy: Cool! Cubby: Coconuts! Hook: Hurry, men! Catch that flag! jumps and hooks onto Pip's flag as it takes off; Hook's crew one by one jumps and grabs one another, dangling from the flag Jake's Crew: Captain Hook?! Jake: What are you doing here? Hook: To put it simply, I want that Pirate Genie to make me treasure-wishes come true! hook rips into the flag, unraveling it Smee: The flag, it's unraveling! crew shouts and panics as the flag's thread becomes longer Jake: Hold on, Captain Hook! the thread as Pip lands the flag on the other side of the canyon. As everyone disembarks, Jake ties the unraveled flag around a rock to anchor Hook's to the ledge Jake: Captain Hook, can we...? Hook: Save your breathe, puny pirates! I'll have no help from the likes of you! Jake Cubby: Way-hey! We got across the giant, windy canyon and we got three more gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go! changes to rocky trail Izzy: So where do we go next? Pip: Now we're supposed to end up nowhere, and ancient rocks will tell the straight and twisty path to the Treasure-Wishing Well. to Cubby's map Jake: Nowhere, huh? Pip's bottle in hand If there was a valley of Somewhere, maybe there's a valley of Nowhere! Huh? bottle suddenly snatched away by Hook's fishing hook Hook: A-ha! in Pip's bottle The Pirate Genie's ship-in-a-bottle is mine! And you know what that means, bitty buccaneers? Skully: That you're a cranky crook? Hook: No. It means I, Captain Hook, am now the master of the Pirate Genie! Izzy: Yay-hey, no way! Hook: Step lively, Pirate Genie of mine. Pip's bottle I'm looking forward to you making all me treasure-wishes come true! Pip: Sighs Coming, master. flys to the air to return inside his bottle Jake: You can't get away with this, Hook! Angry Hook: Oh, I can and I will! up Pip's bottle changes to a forested trail. Hook's crew marching behind their captain singing "Unknown song" Hook: Which wish will I wish for me treasure-wish? Pip's bottle Which wish will I wish to come true? Emeralds and rubies to put on me hook, Or a coat made of gold doubloons, Will I wish to be king of the Never Sea, himself with a gold doubloon coat and spectre With a throne at the helm of me ship? down on a throne with Pip beside it And will I sit down and adjust me crown, fly to other side of throne, materialize a crown over Hook's hat Then I'll wish for another wish? returns to trail Which wish will I wish for me treasure-wish? Sharky & Bones: He's got more wishes than a kettle of fishes. Hook: Which wish will I wish to come true? Sharky & Bones: So many he's choosing, It's kind of confusing, Hook: It's hard to choose which wish I will use, So me wish be to wish every wish, Me wish be to wish every wish. ends Hook: Well now, Pirate Genie, let us get down to business. Pip's bottle down on a rock and uncorks it; Pip comes out I have a few things on me wish list to go over with you. out his wish list scroll Pip: Sorry, Captain Hook, but... Hook: But what? Pip: I can't make your treasure-wishes come true. Hook: Can't... or won't? Pip: Can't. I'm afraid me treasure-wishing magic is gone. Poof! Hook: No wishes?! What kind of a genie are you? annoyed Sharky: Not a very good one, obviously. Pip: This is why I need to find the Treasure-Wishing Well. It's the only way to restore me power. Hook: Treasure-Wishing Well, eh? I like the sound of that. Pip's bottle Lead the way, genie! I want me wishes! takes lead of Hook's crew as Hook follows behind Pip changes to rocky canyon trail Hook: Oh, Pirate Genie, are we getting any closer to this Wishing Well? Pip: All I have is this last clue from the Pirate Genie Code: "We need to end up nowhere, and ancient rocks will tell the straight and twisty path to the Treasure-Wishing Well." Bones: I know where we are. We're nowhere! Hook: Why, that's the most ridiculous thing I ever... Wait! That's it! We're nowhere! We're in the Valley of Nowhere! as scene pans out to view rocky canyon Sharky: All I sees are is bunch of old rocks! Bones: That's them, Sharky! Them those are the ancient rocks! direction for Sharky, scene shows the ancient rocks' path Smee: And look, they mark a path just like the Pirate Genie said! changes to sheltered area, looking Stonehenge-ish with a golden glowing well in the centre Pip: Wonder-wish! We found the Treasure-Wishing Well! excited Well: Welcome, Pirate Genie, this is what to do: Come closer, so my wishing magic can wish-wash over you! flies over to the well, hovering over it Pip: That tickles! from the well's magical waters washing over him Well: Return to your ship-in-the-bottle. And the next time that you're free, your magic will return and a powerful Pirate Genie you again shall be! Pip: Aye, aye! into blue smoke to return back inside his bottle Jake: Pip! We're here! and his crew runs into the area Skully: But I think we're too late! Hook: Oh, pity! up Pip's bottle It seems I, not you, am helping the Pirate Genie get his treasure-wishing power back. Jake and his crew Yo-ho-ho and a rub-a-dub too, come out and make me treasure-wishes come true. and rubs Pip's bottle, letting Pip out fully restored Pip: Yowza-wowza! My treasure-wishing power is back! Jake: Come on, Pip! Let's fly away from here! up to Pip Pip: Sorry, Jake, but I can't. As long as Captain Hook has his hooks on me ship-in-the-bottle, I'm stuck with him! I've gotta grant him his wishes. Saddened Hook: Let us not dawdle one more minute! Men, back to the Jolly Roger! Sharky: But cap'n, walking all the way to the Never Sea will take us forever! Hook: Oh! I wish we were on the Jolly Roger this instant! as he pockets Pip's bottle into his coat Pip: To the sneakiest snook in all of Never Land, your treasure-wish is my command. then happily Hook: What?! No! Wait! up to Pip, trying to stop him but Pip already fulfilled the wish, transporting Hook and his crew back on the Jolly Roger That wasn't my wish! Smee: I'm sorry, cap'n, but the rules are one treasure-wish per matey. It's someone else's turn now. Bones: Ooh, goody! I treasure-wish for a... forward but stop abruptly Hook: Bones! out his wish list to Bones You are going to wish for me! Pip: Treasure-wish away! up to Bones Bones: Pirate Genie-guy, I treasure-wish that the Jolly Roger be filled with treasure! Lots and lots of it! Pip: Get ready! To the fellow most mellow in all of Never Land, your treasure-wish is my command! and materialize loads of treasure aboard the Jolly Roger Hook: Scuffle me boots! Treasure! And more treasure! through it And it's all mine! ship however starts to sink under the treasure's weight Smee: Oh, my! Oh, my! We're sinking! Abandon ship! crew rows away on their dingy as the ship tips over, spilling all the treasure into the Never Sea, floating back up afterwards changes to Never Land shore. Hook's crew pushes the dingy with a sadden Captain Hook up to shore. Pip flies up to Hook. Hook: This is all your fault, you wishy-washy wish-mongerer! [Yells angrily as Pip flinches nervously Pip: All I did was follow your wish, master. You wanted treasure... his eyes away Hook: But I lost it all! Oof! over too far on the dingy, falling out of it Smee: Cheer up, cap'n. Me and Sharky still have our wishes. Maybe we can help. Hook: Of course you can! up gleefully with his wish list Smee, go for it! Pip: Treasure-wish away! Smee: throat "I treasure-wish for a chest of gold in a place well-protected from any thieving pirates, puny or otherwise." Pip: To the finest first mate in Never Land, your treasure-wish is my command! and transport the crew to a watery area on top of a green mound in the middle of it Hook: What have you done?! at Pip while holding a chest of gold Pip: I gave you exactly what you wanted: a chest of gold in a place well-protected, and what better place than Crocodile Creek! green mound turns out to be Tick-Tock the Crocodile. He pops up his head, slurping and growling as he gives chase. Hook's crew runs away in terror, leaving the chest behind in the water changes to forested trail Hook: Sharky, treasure-wish away! Sharky: Ooh, this is a biggun'! I treasure-wish for... a mountain of gold! Pip: To one of the most... interrupted by Captain Hook, nervously flinches Hook: And this time, no Pirate Genie tricks! Pip: Why, of course not, master. To one of the most musical mates in Never Land, your treasure-wish is my command! and materialize a mountain of gold with Hook's crew on top Hook: Finally! A mountain of gold, all for me! Now let us get digging! pans out to show whole golden mountain. Also shows Bucky and Jake's crew sailing up a river leading to the mountain Izzy: That mountain of gold has to be a Captain Hook wish. on the mountain, Mr. Smee replaces Captain Hook's hook with a pickaxe. Captain Hook strikes the mountain, cracking the surface. It begins to rumble Hook: What in plunder? cracks and rumbling gets bigger Hook & Crew: Avalanche! mountain gives out as the crew slides down the mountain with boulders of gold tumbling down with them Hook: Blasted Pirate Genie! This is all his fault! Sharky: But it was your treasure-wish, sir! Bones: And you did get what you wanted! Smee cries as he and the rest of the crew holds onto golden boulders for dear life Sharky & Bones: This is an emergency! Izzy: Captain Hook, here's a little Pixie Dust for you! over with Jake and the crew and throws Pixie Dust over Hook's crew Pixie Dust away! Smee: Oh, dear! crew flies up and away from the mountain Izzy: All right! We saved Captain Hook and his crew, and we got six more gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go! the doubloons Hook: For the record, I did not ask for your help! to wobble in mid-air Smee: But, speaking on behalf of the captain and crew, thank you ever so much! Hook: Blast! flies up to him This is not what I wished for! at Pip as he tips forward and over, causing Pip's bottle to fall out Pip: No! I cannot abandon me ship! out and races after his bottle. The bottle bounces down the golden mountain and stops against a golden boulder. However, the model ship inside the bottle has broke apart upon landing Oh, no! My ship! picks up his bottle, seeing his wrecked ship inside Hook: Me gold! No! golden mountain disappears entirely as the pixie dust on Hook's crew wears off Where is that Pirate Genie pest? I am not through with him! Smee: I'm afraid it's too late, sir. We've already used up all of our... I mean, your treasure-wishes. Hook: Sighs Then our work here is done. To the Jolly Roger, men. his crew back to their ship changes aboard Bucky, with Jake, his crew and Pip. Jake holds onto Pip's bottle Pip: Alas, me ship, it's a shipwreck! of Pip's wrecked ship It may not have been much, but it was the only ship I ever had. Saddened Jake: Well, we still have your bottle. to cheer Pip up Pip: That's great news, Jake! Now that it's back in your hands, at least I can make your treasure-wishes come true. Skully: Then yo-ho, let's get back to Pirate Island and start treasure-wishin'! changes to Pirate Island. Pip stands with Jake and the others on the beach Pip: Ready with your wishes, mateys? Cubby: Well, I was going to wish for a hang-glider... Izzy: I was thinking about a music box... Skully: I was going for a box of crackers... Jake: Hey, I've got an idea! with his crew Pip: So, what be your treasure-wish? crew breaks Izzy: Well, a Pirate Genie friend of ours once told us what he'd wish for if he could make a wish. Cubby: But since genies can't make their own wishes come true... Jake: What if we put all of our treasure-wishes together and made a wish for you? Pip: Why, no crew has ever given up all their wishes before. Surprised But, hey, it's worth a try. up into the air and changes to his smoke tail Treasure-wish away! Izzy: We wish for a big pirate ship for Pip the Pirate Genie so that he can sail the Never Sea. Pip: You got it, buckos! To the best pirate crew in Never Land, your treasure-wish is my command! Pip's broken ship reassembles itself and went from inside the bottle to outside on the water as a real working pirate ship Wish-tastic! Thanks to all of you, my treasure-wish has come true! gratefully Jake and his crew before flying aboard his new ship singing "What Be Your Treasure-Wish? (Reprise) Pip: I never met mates on the Never Sea, to legs and lands aboard Or anywhere else, you know, onto the ship's rim When I said, "Way-hey Treasure wish away" They wished me up a ship of me own. up his old bottle, materializing his pirate hat from before What be your wish? Jake, Izzy & Cubby: Your treasure-wish, in place to the right Pip: What be your wish? starts to move, hangs onto a rope Jake, Izzy & Cubby: Your treasure-wish, in place to the left Pip: Clap your hands and say, "Way-hey, Pirate Genie wish away." hands, marches to back of ship, jumps on handle-ish rear of ship ends Pip: See ya sometime soon, mates! goodbye to the crew as his ship set sail Jake: So long, Pip! Izzy: Goodbye! Cubby: Anchors away! Skully: Happy wishes! Jake: the audience Thanks for helping Pip the Pirate Genie today, mateys. Now let's put all our gold doubloons into our Team Treasure Chest. starts: "Unknown". Skully switches a shovel that brings up the crew's treasure chest up from the sand Way, hey Well done, crew, Everyone knew just what to do, Way, hey, with help from you, It's time to count our gold doubloons. around the chest that opens up Jake: Come on! Count with us! their doubloons up to the air, 12 in all All: Yeah! Jake: One, two, three... Cubby: Four, five, six.. Izzy: Seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve! Jake: Yo-ho! For solving Pirate Problems today, we got 12 gold doubloons! fall into chest Cubby: And we got to make a Pirate Genie's wish come true! changes to the Jolly Roger. Captain Hook looks outward saddened with his crew present Hook: Once again, I am treasure-less. Bones: And don't forget, treasure-wish-less. Hook turns looking annoyed a splash of water falls over Captain Hook, caused by Pip's new ship sailing by, soaking him Pip: Laughs Fair wishes to ya! away Hook: Blast! I wish I was far, far away from that pathetic Pirate Genie! and slips on the water puddles. Falls in the barrel of his cannon and get fired off across the sky, screaming. His crew runs to the side to watch Captain Hook flying off Bones: Well, what do you know? his captain crashing The captain's wish came true! Sharky: And so did ours! Laughs ends with "Hammock Song" with credits Category:Transcripts